


Bait

by Interrobam



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Asshole Victim, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Honeytrap, Human Nandor the Relentless, Human/Vampire Relationship, Irresponsible Drinking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleswap, Vampire Guillermo de la Cruz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobam/pseuds/Interrobam
Summary: " Nandor squinted up into the face of the stranger he was drunkenly swaying to the music with. He didn’t remember if the man had told him his name, and he was pretty sure he hadn't asked Nandor for his, but he was tall and broad and full of blood and that made him good enough for Nandor’s purposes. Guillermo had said he was hungry, after all, and big guys had lots of blood, right? They had to be, like, the Big Gulps of humans, right? He wanted to get his Master a Big Gulp human. Master deserved that. "Guillermo sends Nandor out to the local seedy club to procure a meal for him.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [riskylatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskylatte/pseuds/riskylatte). Log in to view. 



> Characterization heavily inspired by [riskylatte's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskylatte/pseuds/riskylatte) Role Swap AU. Basically all you need to know is: Guillermo is an ancient and very haughty vampire with great taste in Himbos, Nandor is a former(?) closet-case with a vampire fetish from a rich family.
> 
> CONTENT ADVISORIES:  
> Necro-Adjacent Sexual Activity (no one actually fucks a corpse but they sure as hell fuck _up against_ a corpse)  
> Consent Issues (Nandor is drunk but otherwise enthusiastically consenting, and would be fully consenting if he were sober)  
> Irresponsible Drinking  
> Mild mentions of consent-play

Nandor was three Appletinis in and his hands were hardly shaking anymore, although the room was swaying in a way that reminded him a little of the parties his uncle threw on his yacht. The floor seemed to rise up to push against his feet and then slip out from under them in turns like a playful seesaw. The neon green drinks had tasted like sour apple candy and snowcone syrup and they were _sooo_ yummy and also, Nandor was beginning to suspect, way stronger than he’d bargained for. He wasn't normally much of a drinker. His parents had been very strict about that-- the first time he'd gotten properly drunk was in college, and he'd spent most of that night throwing up in the bushes and wondering if he was going to die. He vaguely remembered his teammates laughing about it the next day at practice, teasing him about being a lightweight. He also remembered a hangover that almost convinced him he had _actually_ died and gone to hell.

But if there was ever an occasion in Nandor’s life that called for the disinhibiting properties of alcohol, it was this one. Nandor had walked into the club weighed down with tension, his head buzzing with thoughts of what could go wrong. What if someone recognized him? What if his parents had sent someone to watch him? What if he stepped out into the alleyway and Guillermo was gone? What if the guy he picked tried to take him somewhere else? But his most embarrassing, cloying fear, the one which had made him shrink into his shoulders and mumble his drink order over the bar, had been the possibility that no one would want him. What if no one would dance with him? What if no one would even _talk_ to him? What if everyone he approached turned him down? Would he have to stumble out of the club at the end of the night alone, forced to admit his failure and apologize to his Master? The Appletinis had been doing a pretty good job of shoving these worries firmly into the back of his brain, but returning them to the forefront of his mind made his stomach lurch a bit. 

No! Someone _would_ want him, Nandor told himself, his Master had said so. Just before they'd gone out, he'd told Nandor to do a little spin in his outfit, and he'd looked him over and run his hands down his chest, the sides of his abdomen and the flank of his thighs, and purred that Nandor looked _irresistible_. And if Duke Guillermo de la Cruz, who was the absolute sexiest and most handsome guy Nandor had ever met and also basically a genius, said Nandor looked _irresistible_ , then it must be at least mostly true. 

With that reassurance in mind, Nandor squared his shoulders, lifted his head, and made his way to the dance floor.

Half an hour later Nandor had his arms looped around a man’s neck and he was congratulating himself on the _very_ good and smart decision he had made to get drunk. So far it was working out super well! His nerves weren’t so jittery, he felt a lot more confident, he was pretty sure he was a _way_ better dancer-- plus it had helped him to feel a little less bad about the fact that whoever took him up on his proposition was going to end up dead. Shame on them for trying to take advantage of him in a vulnerable state! Only Guillermo was allowed to do that! Because Nandor _liked_ when he did that!

On that subject, Nandor squinted up into the face of the stranger he was swaying to the music with. He didn’t remember if the man had told him his name, and he was pretty sure he hadn't asked Nandor for his, but he was tall and broad and full of blood, and that made him good enough for Nandor’s purposes. Of all the men Nandor had danced with so far (and he had been giddily surprised by how many had wanted to) this man had been the biggest. Guillermo had said he was hungry, after all, and big guys had more blood, right? They had to be, like, the Big Gulps of humans, right? He wanted to get his Master a Big Gulp human. Master deserved that.

But first Nandor would have to seduce the man. This was another reason it was good that Nandor was drunk. Sober Nandor had been full of doubts and worries and hadn’t known how he was going to seduce a strange man in a dark club. Drunk Nandor, however, had formulated a brilliant plan, and now he was ready to enact it. He went up on his tiptoes and leaned in, pressing his face against the side of the man’s head.

"I'm like, _really_ good at sucking cock," Nandor whisper-mumbled into his ear before pulling back and trailing off into a flustered giggle at his own audacity.

"Are you?" the man said, pulling Nandor closer to his chest, his hand groping over Nandor's ass and his erection pressing into his hip. Nandor's breath caught. He felt, strangely, almost _powerful_ like this, to have this man so aroused by him, _for_ him. He considered the possibility that his Master was right, that he _was_ irresistible, and felt giddy. He tentatively rubbed up against the man, who groaned low in his throat. Nandor grinned to himself in private triumph.

"Mhhmmph," he confirmed, resting the side of his head against the man's pecs. " _Real_ good," he bragged. At least according to his Master, who had trained him _very_ well, and had also gotten a _lot_ of blowjobs in the past 800-whatever years, and so should know.

"Prove it," the man challenged. Very rude! Nandor slid his arms from around the other man’s neck, ran his hands down the broad expanse of his chest, tossed his head back and pouted. 

"Maybe I will!" he replied.

"We could take this to the bathroom…" the man suggested.

"Mnnmp," Nandor said, shaking his head and then gripping the front of the man's shirt and screwing his eyes shut as the room spun. Bathroom would be no good, Master wasn't in the bathroom! "I know a place," he slurred, trying to put his finger over the man's lips with his eyes closed and thinking he might have succeeded. He peeked one eye open to find his finger had hit the far edge of it's target, pressing against the corner of the man's smirk. He giggled. "Follow _meee_ ," he beckoned in singsong, spinning around and trying to pull the man along after him, only to stumble. The man saved him from faceplanting ingloriously on the floor with a firm grasp of his waist and arm, then lifted him upright and pulled Nandor’s arm around his shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me the way and I'll get us there, alright baby?" he offered.

Nandor almost scolded him-- ‘baby’ was what Guillermo called him! Well, this man was going to die soon, so he'd let it slide. But he'd better not try to call Nandor _Calzone_ , or _Chello_ , or any of those other sexy German nicknames Guillermo used! 

“Over there,” Nandor instructed, pointing at the exit with decent accuracy, now that he had both eyes open to help aim his finger. The man followed his cue, guiding him across the club floor towards their destination. They were almost at the door when a guy called out to Nandor from the side.

"Hey, you okay?" the guy asked, putting his hand on Nandor's arm with a look of concern.

“He’s fine,” the man supporting Nandor’s weight said. "My boyfriend's just kind of a lightweight," he added in an undertone, perhaps thinking Nandor couldn't hear. "I'm taking him home to sleep it off." Ooo lying liar. _Very_ naughty!

"I'm asking _him_ ," the guy said, holding his other hand up and subtly moving between them and the exit.

"I am OK-A mister!" Nandor reassured him, flashing a thumbs up. "Very, _very_ sweet of you to ask though," he noted, "goulant, galdot, _galavant_ , of you." He would try to remember not to feed this guy to Guillermo.

"Alright, sorry for troubling you," the guy replied, sheepish now, as he stepped aside, "it's just, you know, there are creeps out there." 

"S'dangerous!" Nandor slurred with a nod, and then, grinning and giggling through his words, added "Y'never know who's gonna lure you into an alley n' do somethin' _horrible_ to you." His laughing fit continued as the man hastily herded him through the heavy door of the back exit. He was probably thanking his lucky stars Nandor was so cooperative. Wouldn't be for long.

The alley was quieter and much less stuffy than the club, but it smelled worse, and Nandor wrinkled his nose as he stumbled and lurched forward, reaching out with a flailing arm to catch himself before he careened face first into a brick wall. He clung to said wall for support as he looked around-- at least, as best he could with everything spinning so fast. He couldn't see his Master in the alleyway, but he felt the strange abrupt chill in the air that always marked his presence nearby, and relaxed a bit. Maybe his Master was hiding in the shadows really well. Maybe he was being, like, a cute handsome little bat. Nandor grinned fondly at the image that came to his mind in accompaniment to this thought. 

A warm mouth started kissing the back of his neck, large hands running greedily over his body, and Nandor felt a weird pang in his stomach that was half thrill and half terror. He'd admittedly had awful, shameful fantasies that went kind of like this, but living it was a different matter. _Master is here,_ he reminded himself, _he's in control. He won't let you get hurt._

Gathering his courage and plastering on a smile, Nandor turned around and let the man kiss his mouth for just as long as it took to gain the leverage he needed to playfully push the man's back against the opposite wall of the alleyway. Rather than kneel at the man’s feet Nandor spread his legs and bent at the hips in order to both level himself with the man's erection and, more importantly, display his butt to the fullest. He bent his knees a little bit so that his ass was perfectly hip height for Guillermo, just for extra measure. He pressed his forehead against the man's abs and pawed at the front of his pants without much intention.

"Okay, here we go," Nandor mumbled, "one very, _very_ good blowjob, coming up." The man must have heard the hesitation creeping into his voice, because he grasped Nandor's hair in a tight fist and held his head in place, began fumbling with his own fly.

"Jesus!" the man exclaimed suddenly, provoking a noise of affront from Nandor and familiar hiss from behind him. No saying the Jeebus Man's name, blockhead! That was like Vampire 101.

"Shut up," Master snapped, his voice deepened with an hypnotic resonance that sent a shiver down Nandor's spine and a pulse of heat shooting between his legs. Nandor whimpered and canted his hips in a wordless plea, and Guillermo obliged him by running his cold hands appreciatively over Nandor's body, trailing his talons down his back and up his thighs, groping his ass. "Get your hands off of my familiar," the vampire added, and the painfully tight grip on Nandor's hair mercifully disappeared.

“Thmks Mmpster,” Nandor mumbled against the man’s abs, following his muffled statement with a plaintive moan as his master ground his hips against Nandor’s. 

"Give me your neck, thrall," Guillermo commanded.

The man obeyed silently, tilting his head to the side and then leaning forward stiffly overtop of Nandor so that Guillermo could bite into his neck without leaving his post by Nandor's hips. It was a rather tight fit between them-- Nandor had to arch his back and lower his head so that his face was smushed up against the man's erection, clutching at the fabric of the man’s pants to support himself-- but it was more than worth it to feel the weight of Guillermos belly settling atop his hips and the press of his Master's arousal against the seam of his hotpants.

There was the wet crunching noise of fangs digging into flesh and a splattering of hot liquid over Nandor's lower back. Guillermo drew long deep draughts from his victim’s veins, the sound of him swallowing down the man's blood almost like the pulse of a drowsy heartbeat. Listening to his Master feed was erotic and horrifying, fueling Nandor’s desire at same time as it set his hair on end and rang an alarm in some instinctive, animal portion of his brain. Nandor moaned into the lap of his Master's victim, his drool dampening the fabric at the front of his pants as the vampire drained the man of his blood. He rubbed against his master's erection as frantically as he could manage in his awkward position, whimpering and mewling with need. Guillermo toyed with the waistband of Nandor’s shorts, caressing him over the fabric and plucking open the button of his fly but making no further moves to remove them. Nandor turned his head to the side, the gradually softening cock of the man he had lured out of the club now pressing against his cheek, and whined high and reedy in the back of his throat. 

"Master, please!" Nandor cried out when he could hold back no longer. He felt a thrill of triumph and relief as the vampire yanked down his hotpants, and then a moment later the sensation of the Vampire’s cock sliding against the cleft of his ass, along with the dribble of lubricant being poured over it. "Yes, Master!" he pleaded, pushing his hips back insistently. “I’m ready, I’m so ready, please please fuck me,” he begged. He let out a keening moan as Guillermo seized him by the hips, fingers digging into his flesh with bruising force, and entered him in a single harsh thrust. "Thank you Master, thank you thank you _thank you_ ,” he babbled, knees trembling with the effort of holding himself up under this onslaught of sensation, the burning pleasure-pain of being stretched open, “it feels so good, you feel soooo good.” He trailed off into breathy little grunts as Guillermo pulled halfway out and then drove back into him, sending a pang of arousal rippling through his whole body. “Ahn, Master you're so big,” he mewled as the vampire continued thrusting, adopting the same rhythmic pace as the one to which he was swallowing the lingering dregs of his victim’s blood. 

Guillermo didn't respond to his adoration verbally, his mouth being otherwise occupied, but he conveyed his approval through groping Nandor’s ass and pawing and scratching at the taut flesh of his thighs and haunches, fingertips nearing but never quite touching Nandor’s own erection.

“I'm so, ah, so full, so _good_ ,” Nandor continued to gush. “Ah, your cock is _so_ good Master, it's the best, it's, it’s like,” Nandor cut himself off with a low groan that almost bordered on a sob before managing to recover his words, “it’s like, the Barbie Malibu Dreamhouse of dicks. I want it, I want it so hard. Please fuck me hard, fuck me so hard, please Master!” he begged.

Guillermo pulled his fangs out of his victim’s neck with a soft, wet growl and an additional dribble of blood onto Nandor's back. The vampire shoved the body back against the wall and seized the back of Nandor's "Be a Slut! Do Whatever You Want!" belly shirt, yanking his familiar upright and then sandwiching him between the man and himself. Guillermo adjusted his footing and his hold on Nandor’s thighs briefly before he began to rut into him at a brutal pace. Nandor yipped at the jarring sensation and then moaned out his thanks, burying his face into the still warm neck of his Master’s victim, clinging to the man’s shirt, his aching cock twitching as it gained much needed friction against the body. The man let out a wet gurgling sound, and Nandor didn't know if he was still clinging to life or if the force of Guillermo thrusting into him had just squeezed his lungs in imitation of breath, and he didn't really care either. His legs felt like they were made of gelatin-- he gave up on supporting his own weight and let them dangle, the force of Guillermo's bucking hips and the press of his body against his back the only things keeping Nandor upright.

"Who do you belong to, baby?" his Master hissed from behind him, "Who owns this hot piece of ass, mi amor?"

"You, ah, you Master! Always you, only you!" he mewled into the body’s neck, nuzzling the weeping puncture wounds made by his Master’s fangs and smearing streaks of blood across his face. "I belong to M- Master Guillermo.” 

“That’s right baby, _I_ own you. You’re _my_ property,” the vampire growled with satisfaction, leaning up to nip at the back of Nandor’s neck. Nandor groaned, tilting his head back into the sensation, pressing his unguarded skin closer to the brutal fangs that had taken a life just minutes ago.

“Master, Master, your cock is so good, Master," Nandor panted. “I love your dick _so_ much, I love when you fuck me _so_ hard. Makes me feel, makes me feel like a sl- slut,“ he confessed.

“You are a slut, Nandor,” Guillermo murmured into his ear, his voice smooth and soothing and sweet with approval, calm and steady even as he began to rut his hips into the human at a more erratic pace. “My pretty little human slut, my familiar, my _good boy_.” The vampire punctuated his statement with a final thrust to the hilt, and with a grunt came inside of Nandor. Nandor moaned at the sensation, the twitch of his Master’s cock and the gush of his seed deep inside of him, grinding his hips in search of his own release. Guillermo took hold of his waist and tugged him back, denying Nandor what little friction he had managed to garner from rubbing himself against the corpse.

"Master, wanna _come_ ," Nandor whined pathetically. 

"I know you do, sweetheart," his Master cooed in sympathy, stroking his hair, "poor thing, but you _know_ I like for my familiars to learn how to come on my cock without touching themselves. And you’ll never learn to do that if I let you have satisfaction after I’ve already finished fucking you, will you?” Nandor nodded, accepting this. “You want to be my good familiar, you want to make me happy, don’t you mi amor?” Guillermo prompted. 

“Yes Master,” he answered.

“Good boy,” Guillermo praised, pulling out of his familiar and then tugging his hotpants back up his haunches and over his butt. The vampire grasped Nandor's cock, and Nandor tried instinctively to buck into the sensation, only for it to disappear. He whimpered, biting his lip, and forced himself to stay still even as his legs wobbled and threatened to drop him to the ground. After a moment Guillermo touched him again, and this time Nandor did not move his hips, though his muscles trembled with the effort this took. Guillermo tucked his erection into his shorts between his legs and buttoned his fly closed. Nandor grunted in discomfort, hyperaware of the seams of his clothing rubbing roughly against the painfully sensitive head of his dick. “Did you like it, corazón?” the vampire asked.

“I always like it when you fuck me, Master,” Nandor answered honestly.

“Oh, I know _that_ mi amor,” Guillermo chucked. “I meant, did you like enticing a victim for me?”

Nandor blushed, feeling suddenly quite flustered for a reason he couldn’t exactly place. “I, uhm, I kinda liked that he wanted me so bad,” he confessed. “I _really_ liked when you fucked me while feeding. I... didn't really like him touching me so hard, calling me baby… kissing me… I got kind of scared. But it was okay, because I knew you'd be there. I knew you'd kill him, and that if he tried to hurt me you’d protect me.”

Guillermo made an ambiguous sound of consideration, turned Nandor around so that his back was to the dead man's chest, and kissed his familiar up against the corpse. Nandor tasted blood, thick and tangy and warm over cool flesh, and he whimpered into his Master’s mouth and clung to the shoulders of his doublet. All too soon Guillermo pulled away, putting a finger to Nandor’s lips when the human tried to chase those which belonged to his Master. The vampire herded his familiar away from the drained cadaver, away from the wall, and turned him to face the door from which he’d exited.

“And now, mi amor,” Guillermo whispered into his ear from behind his shoulder, “you’re going to go back in there-- with your cock safely tucked away and my cum soaking your little pantaloons and dripping down your thighs-- and you’re going to get me another one. Understood?” Nandor nodded. “Good,” Guillermo purred, slapping Nandor’s ass sharply and chuckling when the mortal yipped at the sudden stinging sensation. “If you do a good job, I’ll make sure that you come the next time,” he promised, in a voice so sultry that it made Nandor’s whole body shiver, and unlocked the exit in front of them with a flick of his wrist. 

With that promise in mind, Nandor squared his shoulders, lifted his head, and made his way back into the club.


End file.
